Don't Say Good Bye!
by synstropezia
Summary: Jangan pernah ucapkan sampai jumpa, hingga pagutan itu terputus. Jangan pernah ucapkan sampai jumpa, kecuali mereka ingin berpisah. Jangan pernah ucapkan sampai jumpa, karena Hibari Kyoya benci mendengarnya. #EventGarisMiring


**Don't Say Good Bye!**

 **Summary: Jangan pernah ucapkan sampai jumpa, hingga pagutan itu terputus. Jangan pernah ucapkan sampai jumpa, kecuali mereka ingin berpisah. Jangan pernah ucapkan sampai jumpa, karena Hibari Kyoya benci mendengarnya. #EventGarisMiring**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chara: Kyoya. H, Tsunayoshi. S**

 **Genre: Romance.**

 **Disclaimer: Amano Akira.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

* * *

Malam itu pukul tujuh, rembulan menerangi pekatnya hitam yang menyelimuti Namimori, di mana sepuluh juta penduduk hidup dan bernaung di bawahnya. Kecil, nyaman sekaligus tentram, tiga kata untuk menggambarkan keadaan kota tercinta. Di balik damai serta ramai yang melatari, kurang lengkap tanpa membicarakan 'dia', sang prefek yakni Hibari Kyoya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Hibari Kyoya, remaja labil berumur 16 tahun, ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori, memperkenalkan diri dengan eksistensinya sebagai 'karnivora'. Membawa sepasang tonfa. Berperawakan dingin, tatapan setajam elang, namun pecinta hewan yang penuh kasih.

Kalian bisa menemukannya berpatroli setiap hari, entah sewaktu pagi di SMP Namimori, siang pada kompleks perumahan, sore dan malam di area rawan, Hibari Kyoya mencintai kotanya dibanding siapapun.

Namun, khusus malam ini saja, Hibari mempunyai jadwal selain berpatroli, pulang kemudian tidur. Hari Minggu di mana ia menjadi remaja seusianya, hanya tahu bermain, mendambakan pacar cantik, asal kencan tanpa perencanaan, sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkan, seorang komite kedisplinan dengan jadwal padat mereka.

"Selamat malam, Hibari- _san_. Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja." Barang sejenak ia berhenti, menoleh pada seorang pemuda yang terlalu imut, untuk disebut anak adam.

"Hn. Kau sudah siap, Tsunayoshi?" Sedikit demi sedikit jarak mereka tereliminasi. Sang pelaku, Hibari Kyoya, berbisik seduktif. Memandang intens karamelnya, yang tampak manis itu.

"Kapanpun Hibari- _san_ siap."

Dia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, bukanlah wanita cantik impian kaum adam, meski berbadan pendek dengan suara melengking, identitasnya tetap cowok tulen asli, kekasih dari Hibari Kyoya. Ya, mereka pacaran, lalu kenapa? Cinta tidak memandang jenis kelamin, tahu-tahu datang dan merebut hatinya tanpa permisi. Semua terlalu klise, untuk digambarkan secara parsial.

Sesadis, kejam dan bengisnya Hibari Kyoya, ia hanya seorang remaja. Jatuh cinta pun berlaku bagi sang _skylark_.

"Bagaimana patrolimu hari ini? Berjalan lancar?" Sepi mengungkung perjalanan, atau tepatnya kencan mereka. Tsuna ingin mencairkan kecanggungan tersebut. Sebuah pertanyaan selalu menjadi awal baik untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hn. Mereka hanya _herbivore_ lemah." Begitu angkuh saat mengatakannya, Tsuna tertawa kecil merespon Hibari. Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan, dengan lampu merkuri menuntun pandangan.

"Kamu sendiri?" Seorang Hibari Kyoya tak pernah bertanya, siapapun pasti terkejut mendapati 'keanehan' ini. Tsuna menunjuk dirinya, meyakinkan pertanyaan tersebut secara sepihak.

"Jawab, Tsunayoshi. Pacarku bukan patung,"

"E-eh ... maaf! Hari ini menyenangkan. Aku melihat sekelompok remaja bermain skateboard. Mereka anak yang pernah kau hajar dulu."

"Aku lupa," jawab Hibari cuek. Langkahnya berlanjut sementara Tsuna mematung, terdiam tanpa alasan jelas. Kali ini ia tersenyum, tidak tertawa seperti tadi.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" _TAP_! Satu meter, itulah jarak mereka sekarang. Hibari terpaku di bawah siraman lampu merkuri. Tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang. Menunggu Tsuna yang menggantung kalimatnya.

"Cepat katakan atau kugigit sampai mati."

"Hibari- _san_ tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang baik. Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan kita. Aku bahagia bisa melihat, berada di sisimu selama ini. Jadi..."

 _TAP ... TAP ... TAP..._

 _GREP!_

Kedua tangannya merenggut paksa bahu itu. Memaksa Tsuna menatap _blue metallic_ sang raven, di mana kebingungan, sedih dan amarah bersarang, berpilin, membentuk perasaan aneh. Hibari mana paham kenapa, dia bukan melankolis, anti berekspresi karena beranggapan, hal tersebut menunjukkan suatu kelemahan. Karnivora berharga diri tinggi merendah di hadapan herbivora? Jangan bercanda!

Lisannya boleh tajam dikotori dusta. Namun mata, tak pernah belajar untuk berbohong. Tsuna membiarkan Hibari karena ia tahu, pandangan itu tulus melukiskan perasaannya. Ia boleh sedih, kecewa atas takdir, marah pada Tuhan. Karnivora sekalipun manusia tetap manusia, tangan sekecil ini mana bisa mengubah kitab kehidupan?

"Jawab dengan jujur, siapa yang kau cintai? Aku sepuluh tahun lalu atau sekarang?" Pegangan Hibari mengendur dan lepas, ia tak ingin menyakiti Tsuna lebih dari ini. Atensi itu kian rapuh, bagi sepasang _blue metallic._

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, Hibari- _san_ begitu imut walau temperamental. Sekarang kamu lebih tinggi, kuat, tampan... Tapi sampai kapanpun, di mataku tetaplah sama. Karena itu kau, bukan orang lain."

Sambil mengenggamnya Tsuna tersenyum. Bukan hanya tangan, melainkan hati serta matanya ikut menghangat. Perasaan ini sama dengan sepuluh tahun lalu. Ketika bukan tonfa kayu yang dipegang, tetapi sepasang tangan milik sang langit.

"Jadi... Bolehkah aku tagih?" Susah payah ia berjinjit, menyamai tingginya dengan Hibari yang bergeming. Benda kenyal itu mendekat tiap seinchi, memangkas jarak antar wajah mereka, canggung dan batas, dari hubungan terlarang ini.

 _CUP!_

"Hibari ... _san_?" Jauh dari lubuk hatinya Tsuna kecewa. Hibari menepis ciuman itu menggunakan punggung tangan. Mundur selangkah, masih dalam posisi saling berpegangan tangan.

"Kau berani menantangku, _herbivore_?"

 _SREK!_

 _CUP..._

Satu tarikan pada kedua tangan Tsuna, Hibari menciumnya dalam namun lembut, tanpa dominasi, kekerasan maupun nafsu semata. Ia tulus berdasarkan cinta, demi memenuhi 'tagihan' tersebut.

"Sudah waktunya _herbivore_ nakal pulang." Tangan itu mulai melebur, berpendar membentuk bulatan-bulatan biru yang menghisap, eksistensi akan keberadaan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Sudah waktunya mengucapkan sampai jumpa, ya?" Kristal bening menjatuhkan diri lembut, mengalir, bersatu dengan cahaya biru yang mengudara, tertepis dan lenyap begitu saja. Beginilah keadaan Tsuna, sebelas-dua belas menyamai debu.

" _Don't say good bye, stupid herbivore_." Terakhir kalinya Hibari berbisik, sebelum cahaya itu menelan Tsuna, air mata dan senyumnya yang memudar.

"Kalau terima kasih, boleh?"

"Terserah kau saja."

 _HUG!_

"Saat terlepaskan rasanya menyakitkan, lho." Gelengan tegas diberikan atas peringatan Tsuna. Tekad Hibari sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun cara mereka berpisah, ia sangat siap.

"Ucapkan yang lebih bagus." Setiap kata mempererat pelukannya. Hibari benci berpisah, dia tidak mau atau mengharapkan akhir semacam ini.

"Setelah ini jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu, Kyoya."

"Aku juga..." Pijakan Hibari menggoyah, nyaris oleng jika ia tidak siaga, "Tsunayoshi..." Telapak tangannya ditatap kosong. Menyaksikan kenyataan dengan penuh luka. Mengalihkan pandangan demi membendung kesedihan tersebut.

Lenyap. Tsuna benar-benar pulang, setelah keinginannya terwujud.

* * *

 _ **Sepuluh tahun lalu, umurnya genap menginjak angka 6. Hibari kecil bermain ke taman. Berlarian sambil membawa tonfa kayu, hendak menghampiri sekelompok anak yang bertengkar.**_

 _ **" Berhenti atau kamikorosu!" Berlagak ala ultraman, kedua tangannya menyilang bersiap menyerang.**_

 _ **"Jangan menghalangi Lambo-san!" Kepala Hibari kecil ditahan mudah. Anak itu menyentil jidatnya dan BRUKK! Jatuh dengan pantat mendarat duluan.**_

 _ **Pantang menyerah, Hibari kecil bangkit dan mengayunkan lagi tonfanya. Giliran anak itu terjatuh, ia terpukul di bagian perut menahan tangis.**_

 _ **"Harus ... tetap ... kuat... HUAAA! Akan kulaporkan pada mama!"**_

 _ **"Selanjutnya siapa ..."**_

 _ **GREP!**_

 _ **"Lambo tunggu kami!" Seru dua anak lainnya. Mereka selamat dan Hibari kecil benci itu. Semua karena kakak berambut aneh! Tahu-tahu muncul kemudian ikut campur.**_

 _ **"Siapa kamu? Jangan sembarangan pegang-pegang!" Kuat-kuat meronta, akhirnya ia menyerah dan melepas tangan Hibari kecil.**_

 _ **"Baiklah, kau menang! Tadi kamu bertanya kakak siapa?" Pemuda nyentrik itu berjongkok. Menatap iris Hibari kecil yang mendelik sebal.**_

 _ **"Siapapun kamu pasti kugigit sampai mati!"**_

 _ **"Tapi kamu tidak bisa mengigit hantu. Memang sulit dipercaya, namun kakak berkata jujur, kok." Pengakuannya pun sama aneh, dengan surai anti gravitasi itu.**_

 _ **"Hantu? Kamu sudah meninggal?"**_

 _ **"Be-begitulah. Kakak menjadi hantu penasaran, karena ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan."**_

 _ **"Masalahmu apa? Beritahu aku."**_

 _ **"Uhmm... Agak memalukan, sih. Tidak, ini sangat bodoh dan konyol! A-aku ingin dicium seseorang. Tapi mustahil untuk seorang dame-Tsuna!" Melampiaskan kefrustasiannya, ia mengacak rambut sambil menundukkan kepala, di depan anak kecil pula!**_

 _ **"Nanti kucium!"**_

 _ **"HIEEE?! Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekarang?"**_

 _ **"Tunggu sampai tinggiku melebihimu. Nanti kuberi sebanyak yang kau mau." Bocah 6 tahun mana paham arti ciuman. Hibari melakukannya, semata-mata demi menegakkan keadilan bagi hantu.**_

 _ **PRAK! PRAK!**_

 _ **"Terima kasih banyak! Omong-omong siapa namamu? Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi."**_

 _ **"Hibari Kyoya. Dan jangan pegang-pegang tanganku! Tsunayoshi menyebalkan!"**_

 _ **BUAKK!**_

 _ **"Dia memukulku sementara orang lain mengabaikanku." Karamelnya merekam jejak kepergian Hibari kecil. Tersenyum sangat... Tipis, sambil bangkit berdiri.**_

 _ **"Karena aku hantu... Tidak ada salahnya dicium sesama jenis. Meski, ya, mengerikan juga."**_

* * *

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, _stupid herbivore_."

Bintang-gemintang menemani malam yang sunyi. Hibari pulang dengan tersenyum. Sesuai janji mereka, ia tidak akan menangis.

"Siapa juga, yang ingin menangisi hantu."

Namun nyatanya, jejak air itu tertinggal sepanjang ia melangkah.

Tamat.


End file.
